The Past Always Come's Back
by Mrs.Izzy Whitlock-Hale
Summary: I struggled against the invisible force that held Alison and me against the wall and could only watch helplessly as the demon slowly killed my brother. I started to cry as I was forced to listen to his pleas for me to help him. Then nothing.
1. Intro

**Hey all this is a new supernatural story that I started working on a couple days ago. I really hope you enjoy it. This first part is not an actual chapter more like a intro. I will putting up the first chapter shortly. Also my OC's info is located in my profile with pictures of what they look like.**

_The Past Never Forgets_

_I thought that I had escaped my past. Nothing could have been further from the truth. For the past 7 years my brother Trevor, Sister Alison and me have lived a normal life by ourselves. Then one night it all changed when my past caught up with me, coming back and crashing into my life once again. With it, it cost me the life of one of the most important people in my life, my brother and almost my sister. I can never forgive myself for not protecting them like I was suppose too. Even if it cost me my own life, I swear I will avenge my brothers death! My name is Phoebe Sullivan and this is my story._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'no, no, no, no!' Phoebe chanted in her head as she sat on the floor rocking back and forth as she hugged the body of her dead brother. Tear's silently fell from her eyes as she shook her head refusing to believe he was gone. Alison sat across from her sobbing as she held her broken arm to her chest. She looked horrible with blood dripping down her face, which was all bruised and beaten like the rest of her body.

_Earlier that day…._

"_Trevor breakfast is ready. Hurry up and eat Ali has to leave soon so she can drop you off at school and get herself to class" Phoebe yelled up the stairs to her brother._

"_Ali you have class till 6 right?" _

"_Yeah then ill swing by and pick Trev from his karate class on my way home. What time do you think you will be home from work?" Ali asked_

"_Well I have to go look up something's at the library and make some calls, then I'm going to the bar to work till 9. So I should be home between 9:30 and 10."Phoebe said as she avoided looking Alison in the eye._

"_Pheebs….are you still trying to find your dad?" Ali asked softly _

"_Look Ali I.." She started to respond before Trevor walked in stopping anything she was going to say. Phoebe gave her a will talk later look._

"_Trev grab your breakfast and eat it in the Truck or else will be late" Ali said as she grabbed her key's to her 2007 Chevy Silverado truck._

"_Ok so ill see you later tonight Pheebs love you" Ali said before giving her a quick hug then ran outside to wait for Trev._

"_Ok so Ali will pick you up at 6 from your karate practice then ill see you later tonight when I get home ok" Phoebe said to Trev as she handed him his breakfast._

"_Alright sis have a good day at work ill see you later" Trev said as he gave his sister a hug._

"_You to bud have a great day at school and practice" Phoebe said hugging him back and giving him a kiss on top of his head._

"_Love you" _

"_Love you too sis" then with a wave and smile on his face he got into the truck with Ali who beeped the horn and drove away._

_Phoebe got cleaned up and grabbed her things before locking up the house and getting into her 1969 Black Chevy Camaro._

_9:45pm later that night.._

_After a long and disappointing day researching and making phone calls to old friends about the wear bouts of her father only to come up empty handed again, then working a busy shift at the bar serving and entertaining drunks, Phoebe was ready to just sit back and relax with her brother and sister at home._

_Pulling into there driveway, she noticed all the lights were out and it seemed oddly quiet outside. _

'_Something's wrong' was the only thought that ran through Phoebe's head as she noticed Ali's truck sitting there but no sign of her brother or sister coming from inside the house. Getting out of the car her hunter instincts kicked in even after 7 years of not hunting. Moving quickly to the truck of her car she pulled out her hand gun from her secret compartment where she keep all her old weapons. Then slowly made her way inside the house._

_Her blood ran cold as she noticed what looked to be like a struggle went on all through out the down stairs. Everything was a mess, but what caught her eye was the blood trail that lead upstairs. Making her way slowly up the stairs, she saw the trail lead to her brother's room. Raising her gun she pushed the door open slowly with her foot and what she saw made her breath hitch. There before her was Trevor and Alison beaten and bloody in the middle of the room not moving. Running in and getting down next to them she started to shake them awake screaming there names._

"_TREVOR WAKE UP…DEAR GOD ALISON PLEASE YOU GUYS WAKE UP" Phoebe screamed at them. She breath out a sigh of relief as they started to come to. _

"_Phe.." Trevor started to say before coughing. She hugged him and started telling him everything was going to be ok as she helped him sit up against the bed before going to help Alison. Alison had to lean most of her weight on Phoebe as they stood there._

"_Don't worry guy's I'm going to get you to the hospital" Phoebe started to say. Then she heard Trevor start to whimper. Looking over she saw a the figure of a man standing over him as he tried moving away._

"_HEY GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Phoebe yelled as she raised her gun and was about to shoot him as the man looked over at her and smirked then before she could pull the trigger her and Alison were thrown against the wall across the room making her lose her gun._

"_Well well. Little miss Phoebe Sullivan in the flesh. I must say it's an honor to meet the great Tom Sullivan's daughter." The guy said as he walked over and stared into her eye's with his coal black eye's._

"_Who the hell are you and what do you want?!" Phoebe said harshly glaring back _

"_Who I am really doesn't matter…As for what I want well nothing from you ..yet" he replied as with a smirk. _

"_LET US GO YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Alison as she tried to break free from the wall. Then she scream out in pain as a slash appeared across her chest._

"_FUCKING BASTARD DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!!" Phoebe screamed _

"_Watch your mouth bitch or you will be next!" he said as he turned his attention back to Phoebe._

"_Now where do you think your going.. Trevor." He said as he turned to see Trevor slowly crawling toward the door before he was slammed into the wall across from the wall the girls were on and cried out in pain._

"_TREVOR!" Phoebe and Alison cried out._

"_See your father is starting become a pain trying to track us down." He said while Trevor started to scream out as deep slashes started to appear all over his body._

"_NOOOO!!! STOP PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" Scream Alison as she started to cry hysterically._

"_I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH OUR FATHER!" Screamed Phoebe as she tired to attack him but still couldn't move._

"_Ahh but you see your father needs to be taught a lesson. What better way then to kill his one and only son" he said laughing as more slashes appeared on Trevor._

"_AHHHHHHHHH!!! PHOEBE HELP ME PLEASE!" _

"_TREVOR NOOOO!!! PLEASE STOP TAKE ME INSTEAD!!! TREVOR!!!" Phoebe cried out as she watched her brother be scream out from her. There was nothing she could do but watch helpless as her and Alison struggled against the invisible force that held them against the wall._

"_Phoebe…please…." Trevor whispered before all went silent. Trevor pleas stopped as he became still and slumped up against the wall. _

"_Let that be a lesson. If your father don't stop more of the people he loves will die. Will be back." he said as he glared at the girls before he vanished. Once he was gone all 3 of them were released from the wall._

"_no…" Alison whispered as she stared in horror. Phoebe looked on in shock eye's wide as her brother fell to the floor and didn't move._

"_Trevor…Trevor please open your eyes sweetie" Phoebe said as she pulled him into her arms and tried to wake him up. She tried feeling for a pulse only to find there was none._

"_Trevor…no…no..no…. TREVOR!!!"_

**There you have it the first chapter. I hope you all like it I've already have the second one in the making. Sam and Dean will be appearing in chapter 2. But anyway Let me know what you think Read & Review. I really like to hear people's opinions no matter if you like it or not. =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'_buzz buzz' _

"Dean your phone" Sam mumbled from his bed as he heard Dean's phone buzzing.

'_buzz buzz'_

Getting up with a sigh, Sam reached over and grabbed Dean's phone to see a text message from there dad with coordinates and a message.

'_Protect them'_

"Protect who?" Sam thought out loud as he stared at the phone confused.

"Sam what's up?" Dean asked as he raised his head from the pillow and looked over at him.

"Dad sent us a text. I think he is sending us on a hunt…but besides coordinates to where we are suppose to go he also says protect them." Sam said

"Who are we suppose to protect?" Dean asked.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out." Sam said already on his laptop.

"While you do that I'm going to run down and get us some coffee and breakfast." Dean said as he left.

20 minuets later..

Dean came back into the motel room to see Sam rushing back and forth getting there bags ready.

"Dude what's the rush you seem upset?" Dean asked as he set the coffee and food down.

"No time we got to go now I'll explain in the car." Sam said as they both grabbed there things and checked out.

* * *

"Ok Sammy we have been on the road for over an hour can you please tell me what the hell is going on. All I know so far is that we are on our way to Wichita, KS." Dean said glancing over at Sam.

"You remember Phoebe Sullivan?" Sam asked quietly. Dean was quiet for a few minuets as he thought oh who Phoebe was before it hit him.

"OH! Phoebe yeah. We stayed we her, Trevor and Alison while our dad's went and hunted that women in white. I think that was about 8 or 9 years ago. What does she have to do with anything?" Dean asked

"I looked up the local paper in Wichita and listen to this. It's says there was a local boy that was murdered….Trevor Sullivan 15. Someone called the police saying there was screaming and lots of banging going on from Phoebe's house. Apparently the Police found Trevor torn to shreds dead. Phoebe and Alison were also there. Alison it say's look to be beaten and had to be taken to the hospital for treatment. Phoebe had minor cuts and bruises and was taken in for questioning."

Dean was in shock. He didn't say anything for several minuets.

"Dean…I think dad want's us to protect Alison and Phoebe. That's who he meant by protect them. I mean it can't be just a coincident that Trevor was just killed and he sends us there."

"Yeah. We need to get there soon." Dean said with what sounded like worry to Sam as he felt Dean speed up.

* * *

"Phoebe you should go home and get some rest you have been here since the police released you 3 night's ago." Ali said from her hospital bed

"Alison I don't want to leave you alone you know that" Phoebe said. But her voice was lacking all emotion so she sounded dead to Ali.

"Phoebe you need to go and at least take a shower and a change of cloths. Please Pheebs ill be fine nothing is going to happen to me here I promise." Ali said close to tears. Sighing Phoebe got up and leaned over giving Ali a kiss on the forehead.

"Please don't cry Ali I'm sorry. I …I just don't think I could live if I lost you too. I'll be back in an hour ok." Phoebe whispered

"You won't lose me I promise. Hurry back ok. I love you" Ali whispered back

"I love you too"

* * *

"Ok so I just got off the phone with the hospital. Alison is still there and Phoebe has been staying there with her so let's just head there" Sam said as he got off the phone with the hospital.

"Do we even know what we are suppose to be protecting them from?" Dean asked as he drove into the parking lot of the hospital.

"No but will find out what really happened when we talk to them. I did more research and the police are saying someone broke in and killed Trevor. But I'm willing to bet that was just the cover story Phoebe told them." Sam said as they walked up to the front desk.

"My I help you dears?" The elderly nurse asked

"Yes were looking for Alison Richards room" Sam said

"Of course she is just up the hall to your right in room 303a."

"Thank you" Sam said

Walking down the hall the boys came to Ali's room and peaked in. They saw that she was sleeping and took the time to take in her appearance. She looked like hell. Her right side of her face had a nasty looking black and blue mark she had little cuts on her face too. Going further down her body they saw a lot more black and blue marks along with cuts. Her right arm was also in a cast.

"Fuck dude she looks like she been through hell and back." Dean said as he walked into the room after Sam. Sam nodded his head unable to say anything as he just stared at Ali with a sad expression.

"Got to admit though even beaten to hell she is a knock out. She sure grew up she's gotta be what 22 now." Dean said as Sam through him a glare.

"Dude stop checking her out and yes she's 22 now and Phoebe would be 25." Sam said. Then both boys turned there attention back to Ali as they heard a groan come from her. She seemed to be having a nightmare. She started tossing her head back and forth and mumbling no.

"no…stop please…don't….TREVOR!!!" Ali screamed as she bolted up right which cause her to cry out in pain and fall out of bed.

"Ali!" Sam almost shouted as he caught her in time before she hit the ground.

"No let me go help someone!" Ali started to struggle against Sam and tried screaming for someone to help felt so weak and started crying so hard she couldn't speak very loudly.

"Ali calm down I'm not going to hurt you it's me Sam… Sam Winchester." Sam said gently as he set her back in her bed. Dean stood to the side as Sam tried to calm her down.

"Sam" Ali whispered as she looked up at him still crying but calmed down enough to talk and see better.

"Yeah Al's it's me. And see Dean is here too." Sam said pointing to Dean who moved to the other side of her and smiled

"Hey Ali long time no see" Dean said right before a nurse came in and glared at the boys.

"Excuse me but I will not tolerate you boys upsetting my patient I'm going have to ask you to leave" She said with a attitude.

"Excuse you but first off they weren't upsetting me. I had a nightmare and would have fell out of bed if Sam here hadn't been here to catch me and second they were helping me calm down so before you walk into my room with your bitchy attitude, running your mouth at my guest's why not get you facts straight on what going on instead of pointing your fat finger at people and accusing them of things they didn't do." Ali calmly said to the nurse with a glare on her face.

"I..I'm sorry Miss. Richards that was my mistake. Umm please allow me to apologize and boys stay as long as you want." The nurse said embarrassed before practically running out of the room.

"Oh wow Ali that was awesome did you see her face as you told her off" Dean laughed

"Ha yeah but she deserved it. Anyway not that I'm not happy to see you guy's I mean it's been so long and I missed you two but what are you doing here?" Ali said as she looked between the two.

"Well we were a couple hours away in Lawrence and were looking through some local paper's and came across the article on… Trevor." Sam said softly.

"Oh"

"Yeah so we wanted to check on you and Phoebe" Dean added.

"OH NO!" Ali yelled as she sat up.

"What's wrong?!" Sam said alarmed and looked at Dean.

"Quick what time is it?" Ali asked

"Umm its about 2 pm why?" Dean asked

"Phoebe was suppose to be back like 2 hours ago. I was finally able to convince her to go home and get a shower and change of clothes. She's been staying here and refused to leave me side since she was released from the police 3 days ago." Ali said as she started crying.

"Don't worry Ali give me your address and ill go find her I promise" Dean said. Ali nodded as Sam passed her a pen and paper from the side table she wrote the address and directions down for Dean.

"Dean please call when you find her and let me know she's ok." Ali said softly

"I will don't worry. Sam will stay here with you will I go look for her ill call him when I find her." Dean said as he got up and left.

" Don't worry Ali everything is going to be ok." Sam said as he grabbed her left hand gently giving it a squeeze.

"I hope so Sam. After what happened to Trevor….I'm just not sure anymore." Ali said looking down. Sam stood up and sat down next to Ali on the bed and pulled her gently to his chest hugging her careful of her wounds.

"Ali do you think you can tell me what happened that night?" Sam asked as he ran her fingers through her hair. She nodded her head slowly before taking a deep breath.

" Well it all happened on Monday night…"

* * *

' _Let's see 1318 Sunset Ct.' _Dean thought to himself as he drove down the street toward the address Ali gave him.

'_1312, 1314, 1316, 1318 there it is. Holy shit that's phoebe's car sweet! Gotta say the girl has taste' _Dean thought to him self as he parked in front of her house.

"Phoebe you here?" Dean shouted as he walked into the house after no one answered the door and he found it unlocked.

"Phoebe!" Dean yelled again as he walked through the down stairs. Seeing everything still a mess from the incident. He stopped as he noticed pictures on the walls and stared at them. As he was looking he heard glass break from upstairs and someone shout no. Grabbing his gun from the inside pocket in his jacket he raced up the stair's.

Stopping in the doorway of what he assumed was Phoebe's bedroom he saw her. She was standing there in front of what looked to be a vanity mirror which is what he must have heard cause the glass was shattered.

"Phoebe" he said gently as to not startle her. It seemed like she didn't even hear him as she started throwing anything she could get her hands and screaming and crying till she collapsed to the ground.

"Phoebe!" Dean shouted as her ran to her and grabbed her by her shoulders trying to get her to look at him.

"Pheebs look at me… come on princess" Dean said. She looked up at him with her blank eye's and just stared.

"Who are y.." She started to say passed out into Dean's arm's. Dean picked her up and moving over to her bed and laying her down.

"Come on Princess wake up" Dean said in a worried tone as he patted her cheek gently.

* * *

**_Phoebe's dream while she is passed out…._**

_8 years ago…_

"_Pheebs where are you going?" Ali asked as she watched phoebe do her hair. _

"_I have a date tonight remember" Phoebe said as she started doing her makeup._

"_So your just going to leave me her with all the boys" Ali whined_

"_Oh come on it wont be that bad you could spend time with Sam" Phoebe said with a grin. Ali glared at her before getting up and leaving the room to find Sam and Trevor._

_Phoebe went back to her makeup before standing up in front of her body length mirror and checked out her appearance. She had on a black halter top that showed of a fair amount of her cleavage, a mini dark blue jean skirt, and black ballet flat shoe's. _

"_Wow princess who you trying to impress looking like that." Phoebe heard the one and only Dean Winchester standing in the doorway checking her out._

"_Well if you must know I'm going out on a date." Phoebe said as she turned around and look at Dean with a smirk._

"_What come on you can't be serious" Dean said as the grin left his face._

"_Sorry Dean but don't worry Trevor should be ready for bed soon and Ali and Sammy are old enough not to cause you trouble." Phoebe said as she walked downstairs._

"_So who is this guy? Where did you meet him? How old is he?" Dean questioned as he followed her._

"_What are you my father!" Phoebe said kind of offended._

"_No but our dad's left me in charge while they are away for 2 weeks on there hunt." Dean replied._

"_No they left us in charge. You are only a year older then me Dean so don't think you can just boss me around like I'm a little kid." Phoebe said with her hands on her hips while glaring at Dean. All the while Sam and Ali were watching on the side amused by them._

"_Will you just tell me please?" Dean asked _

"_Fine his name's Mike. I meet him at the store. And he is 20. Happy now I hear him pulling up now so you guys have fun and behave for Dean while I'm gone then when I get back ill bake you something special. Oh and Dean don't you dare spy on us." Phoebe said leaving a shocked Dean and going out to meet Mike._

_Later that evening…"Mike I need to be getting back why are we stopping here?" Phoebe asked nervously since they were out in the middle of nowhere and she didn't bring any protection._

"_Come on baby I just thought we could have a little fun before you go back." Mike said as he leaned over the seat to her and started kissing up her neck. She tried pushing him away only to have him grab her hands and pull them above her head._

"_No get the hell off me" Phoebe said as she started to struggle. She manage to free one of her hands and punched him in his face and ran from the car._

"_BITCH!" she heard Mike shout before she was tackled to the ground._

"_HELP HELP SOMEONE HELP!!!" Phoebe screamed before she was slapped across the face hard._

"_Shut the fuck up bitch I was going to go easy on you but now I'm going to go really hard." He laughed as he started to pull her panties down from under her short skirt then his pants. Phoebe couldn't watch what he was about to do so she closed her eyes and waiting. Then she felt his weight vanish from a top of her and heard someone getting hit._

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She heard Dean shout as she looked and saw him on top of Mike punching his face in._

"_Dean stop before you kill him please its not worth it" Phoebe cried as she tried to pull Dean away from Mike who at this point was unconscious. They both left him on the ground and got into the impala going back to the hotel they were staying back._

"_Come on princess were here." Dean said softly after shutting off the car. Phoebe just stared down at her lap shaking. It was then that Dean realized she was crying._

"_Hey come here" Dean said as she wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest were she started sobbing._

"_Shhh it's ok nothing can hurt you now. I'll always protect you princess."_

* * *

"Dean" Phoebe moaned as she started to wake up. Looking around she realized she was on her bed.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Glad to see you finally awake." Dean said as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" She said sitting up.

"Sammy and me read about what happened. We were 2 hours away in Lawrence and wanted to come check on you and Ali." Dean said as he stared at her.

"Ali oh no she must me so worried about me." Phoebe said as she stood up off the bed really fast only to get dizzy and start to fall.

"Easy princess Ali is fine with Sam I already called and told her you were fine." Dean explained as he grabbed her by her waist before she fell and held her up right. He left his hands on her waist and continued to stare at her as she looked at the ground where she threw everything in her break down.

"Dean.. I.." She started to say before she pulled away and walked out of the room with Dean following close behind. She came to a stop in front of her brother's room and slowly pushed the door open.

"Pheebs.."

"I failed Dean. I was right here and I couldn't save him." Phoebe whispered as she walked over to where she was held up against the wall and slowly raised her hand running it over the wall. She looked over where her brother was and saw all the blood still there.

"Phoebe you can't blame yourself…" Dean started to say before she cut him off.

"Can't I. I was his older sister Dean. It was my job to protect him." She said as tears slowly made her way down her face. "I struggled against the invisible force that held Alison and me against the wall and could only watch helplessly as the demon slowly killed my brother. All I could do was cry as Trevor cried out for me to save him." Dean watched not knowing what to say as Phoebe moved to the spot where she held Trevor lifeless in her arms. Falling to her knees.

"HE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT. I SHOULD HAVE COME HOME SOONER THIS SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED NOT TO HIM HE NEVER DESERVED THIS HE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS LIFE STYLE. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME. I WANT HIM BACK! TREVOR IM SO SORRY!" Phoebe shouted as she pounded her fist into the ground sobbing. Dean moved over to her and pulled her into his chest and let her cry for over an hour before she fell asleep. He carried her back to her room then left to call Sam.

"Hey Sam I'm not sure were going to be back anytime soon she had a breakdown and pass out again."

"_Ok Ali says she hasn't slept more than 2 hours since Monday and to just watch over her while she sleep's."_

"Alright. Did Ali tell you what happened.?"

"_Yeah. She told me about the demon. She say's he killed Trevor to send a message to Tom. Apparently he's getting closer to "The Demon". She also told me that they haven't seen or talked to Tom in 7 year's dude."_

"You mean they have been only that long. Man what the hell was he thinking leaving Phoebe to take care of them like that."

"_I don't know either but Ali said he wanted them to have normal lives away from hunting where they would be safe and basically ordered her to stop hunting and take care of them"_

"Yeah a lot of good that did. He should have known something like this would happen"

"_I know dude but look Ali said Phoebe plans on leaving to start hunting for the demon that killed Trevor as soon as they have his funeral. We can't let them go off on there own it been year's since either of them have hunted there going to get themselves killed."_

"Don't worry I don't plan on letting them. Dad obviously wanted us to protect them and that mean's taken them with us. I'll talk to Phoebe about it when she wakes up then will be over ok. Just stay with Ali and keep her safe." Dean said then hung up. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair and went back into the room and laid down next to Phoebe watching her sleep.

' _I promise I will protect you no matter what'_ Was Dean's last though before he too fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Well there is the second chapter. I'm not quiet sure how I feel about it yet. I had a bunch of different idea's on how this chapter was going to go. But I'd love to her what everyone thinks. So please read and leave a review. The more reviews I get the faster ill get the chapter's out. =)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone I'm sorry to say this is not a chapter. My laptop broke on me and had all my chapter's for this and my Twilight story on it. =( But I have a new laptop till my old one is fixed so ill try my best to write the next chapter's out soon. Might not be till the following weekend though. My college classes start this monday so im going to be busy this week. Anyway I have a New Supernatual story up so check it out and let me know what you think. If you have seen the movie One Missed Call I sorta combined that movie plot with supernatural. I just made it into a hunt for the boys with some twists. TTYL ♥ Izzy**_


End file.
